Waco, Texas
United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Texas |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = McLennan |government_type = Council-Manager |leader_title = City Council |leader_name = Mayor Malcolm Duncan Jr Wilbert Austin, Sr. Alice Rodriguez John Kinnaird Toni Herbert Kyle Deaver |leader_title1 = City Manager |leader_name1 = Larry D. Groth, P.E. |eponym_name =Wacoan |established_title = |established_date = 1856 |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 247.4 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_total_sq_mi = 95.5 |area_land_km2 = 218.1 |area_land_sq_mi = 84.2 |area_water_km2 = 29.3 |area_water_sq_mi = 11.3 |area_water_percent = 11.85 |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_note = |population_total = 124,805 |population_metro = 234,906 |population_urban = |population_density_km2 = 521.5 |population_density_sq_mi = 1,350 |timezone = Central |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = Central |utc_offset_DST = -5 |coordinates_display = 1 |latd = 31 |latm = 33 |lats = 5 |latNS = N |longd = 97 |longm = 9 |longs = 21 |longEW = W |elevation_m = 143.3 |elevation_ft = 470 |website = The City of Waco, Texas |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 76700-76799 |area_code = 254 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 48-76000 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1370701 |footnotes = }} Waco is a city in and the county seat of McLennan County, Texas, United States. It is situated along the Brazos River and I-35, halfway between Dallas and Austin. The city had a 2010 population of 124,805, making it the twenty-second most populous city in the state.American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau Retrieved 2011-11-01. The Waco Metropolitan Statistical Area consists of McLennan County, which had a 2010 population of 234,906.American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau Retrieved 2011-11-01. History 1824–1865 Until Waco was founded in 1849, a Wichita Native American group known as the "Waco" (Spanish: Hueco or Huaco) lived on the land of present-day downtown Waco. In 1824 Thomas M. Duke explored the area and reported to Stephen F. Austin describing the village: "This town is situated on the West Bank of the River. They have a spring almost as cold as ice itself. All we want is some Brandy and Sugar to have Ice Toddy. They have about planted in corn, beans, pumpkins, and melons and that tended in good order. I think they cannot raise more than One Hundred Warriors." After Austin aborted the first attempt to destroy their village in 1825, he made a treaty with them. The Waco eventually moved out of the region, settling north near present-day Fort Worth. In 1872 they joined other Wichita tribes on a reservation in Oklahoma. In 1902 the Waco received allotments of land and became official US citizens. Neil McLennan settled in an area near the South Bosque River in 1838.TSHA Online - Neil McLennan Jacob De Cordova bought McLennan's propertyTSHA Online - Jacob Raphael de Cordova and hired a former Texas Ranger and surveyor named George B. Erath to inspect the area. In 1849, Erath designed the first block of the city. Property owners wanted to name the city Lamartine, but Erath convinced them to name the area Waco Village, in honor of the Native Americans who had lived there. In March 1849, Shapley Ross built the first house in Waco, a double-log cabin, on a bluff overlooking the springs. His daughter Kate soon became the first white child to be born in Waco. 1866–1900 In 1866, Waco's leading citizens embarked on an ambitious project to build the first bridge to span the wide Brazos River. They formed the Waco Bridge Company to build the brick Waco Suspension Bridge, which was completed in 1870. The company commissioned a firm owned by John Augustus Roebling in Trenton, New Jersey, to supply the cables and steelwork for the bridge, and contracted with Mr. Thomas M. Griffith, a civil engineer based in New York, for the supervisory engineering work on the bridge. The economic effects of the Waco bridge were immediate and large. The cowboys and cattle-herds following the Chisholm Trail north, crossed the Brazos River at Waco. Some chose to pay the Suspension Bridge toll, while others floated their herds down the river. The population of Waco grew rapidly, as immigrants now had a safe crossing for their horse-drawn carriages and wagons. Since 1971, the bridge has been open only to pedestrian traffic and is in the National Register of Historic Places. In the late 19th century a red-light district called the "Reservation" grew up in Waco, and prostitution was regulated by the city. The Reservation was suppressed in the early 20th century. In 1885, the soft drink Dr Pepper was invented in Waco at Morrison's Old Corner Drug Store. In 1873, AddRan College was founded by brothers Addison and Randolph Clark in Fort Worth. The school moved to Waco in 1895, changing its name to Add-Ran Christian University and taking up residence in the empty buildings of Waco Female College. Add-Ran changed its name to Texas Christian University in 1902 and left Waco after the school's main building burned down in 1910. TCU was offered a campus and $200,000 by the city of Fort Worth to relocate there. In 1845, Baylor University was founded in Independence, Texas, making it the oldest institution of higher learning in the state of Texas. It moved to Waco in 1886 and merged with Waco University, becoming an integral part of the city. The university's Strecker Museum was also the oldest continuously operating museum in the state until it closed in 2003, and the collections were moved to the new Mayborn Museum Complex. In the 1890s, William Cowper Brann published the highly successful Iconoclast newspaper in Waco. One of his targets was Baylor University. Brann revealed that Baylor officials had been importing South American children recruited by missionaries and making house-servants out of them. Brann was shot in the back by Tom Davis, a Baylor supporter. Brann then wheeled, drew his pistol, and killed Davis. Brann was helped home by his friends, and died there of his wounds. In 1894, the first Cotton Palace fair and exhibition center was built to reflect the dominant contribution of the agricultural cotton industry in the region. Since the end of the Civil War, cotton had been cultivated in the Brazos and Bosque valleys, and Waco had become known nationwide as a top producer. Over the next 23 years, the annual exposition would welcome over eight million attendees. The opulent building which housed the month-long exhibition was destroyed by fire and rebuilt in 1910. In 1931, the exposition fell prey to the Great Depression, and the building was torn down. However, the annual Cotton Palace Pageant continues, hosted in late April in conjunction with the Brazos River Festival. On September 15, 1896, "The Crash" took place about north of Waco. "The Crash at Crush" was a publicity stunt done by the Missouri–Kansas–Texas Railroad company (known as M-K-T or "Katy"), featuring two locomotives intentionally set to a head-on collision. Meant to be a family fun event with food, games and entertainment, the Crash turned deadly when both boilers exploded simultaneously, sending metal flying in the air. Two people died and six were seriously injured. 1901–present Built in 1902 Waco Steel Bridge was the longest single span steel bridge in the world. In 1916, an African American teenager named Jesse Washington was tortured, mutilated and burned to death in the town square by a mob that seized him from the courthouse, where he had been convicted of murdering a white woman. 15,000 spectators, mostly citizens of Waco, were present. The commonly-named Waco Horror drew international condemnation and became the cause célèbre of the nascent NAACP's anti-lynching campaign. In 2006, the Waco City Council officially condemned the lynching, which took place without opposition from local political or judicial leaders. In the 1920s, despite the popularity of the Ku Klux Klan and high numbers of lynchings throughout Texas, Waco's authorities attempted to respond to the NAACP's campaign and institute more protections for African-Americans or others threatened with mob violence and lynching. In 1923, Waco's Sheriff Leslie Stegall protected Roy Mitchell, an African American coerced into confessing to multiple murders, from mob lynching. Mitchell was the last Texan to be publicly executed in Texas, and also the last to be hanged before the introduction of the electric chair. In the same year the Texas Legislature created the Tenth Civil Court of Appeals and placed it in Waco; it is now known as the 10th Court of Appeals. In 1937, Grover C. Thomsen and R.H. Roark created a soft-drink called "Sun Tang Red Cream Soda". This would later become known as the soft drink Big Red. On May 5, 1942, Waco Army Air Field opened as a basic pilot training school, and on June 10, 1949, the name was changed to Connally Air Force Base in memory of Col. James T. Connally, a local pilot killed in Japan in 1945. The name changed again in 1951 to the James Connally Air Force Base. The base closed in May 1966 and is now the location of Texas State Technical College, formerly Texas State Technical Institute, since 1965. The airfield is still in operation and was used by Air Force One when former US President George W. Bush visited his Prairie Chapel Ranch, also known as the Western White House, in Crawford, Texas. , tourist apartments, Waco c. 1939]] On May 11, 1953, a tornado hit downtown Waco, killing 114. As of 2011, it remains the eleventh deadliest tornado in U.S. history and tied for the deadliest in Texas state history.Top Ten US Killer Tornadoes It was the first tornado tracked by radar and helped spur the creation of a nationwide storm surveillance system. A 2.5 ton granite monument, featuring the names of those killed, was placed downtown in 2004. In 1964 the Texas Department of Public Safety designated Waco as the site for the state-designated official museum of the legendary Texas Rangers law enforcement agency founded in 1823. In 1976 it was further designated the official Hall of Fame for the Rangers and renamed the Texas Ranger Hall of Fame and Museum. Renovations by the Waco government earned this building green status, the first Waco government-led project of its nature. The construction project has fallen under scrutiny for expanding the building over unmarked human graves. In 1978, bones were discovered emerging from the mud at the confluence of the Brazos River and the Bosque River. Subsequent excavations revealed that the bones were 68,000 years old and belonged to a species of mammoth. Eventually, the remains of at least 24 mammoths, one camel, and one large cat were found at the site, making it one of the largest findings of its kind. Scholars have puzzled over why such a large herd had been killed all at once. The site is currently being looked at by the National Park Service for possible inclusion into the National Park system. They are conducting a special resource study to be presented to Congress. The bones are currently on display at the Waco Mammoth Site. In 1999, a charter school called the Emma L. Harrison Charter School was closed by the Texas Education Agency; the school was the first school of its kind to have its charter revoked in Texas.An F for Effort: Texas Monthly December 1999 Rock guitarist and outdoorsman Ted Nugent, who is an enthusiastic bowhunter, resides in Waco. He filmed his MTV show Surviving Nugent on his ranch in nearby China Spring. During the Presidency of George W. Bush, Waco was the home to the White House Press Center. The press center provided briefing and office facilities for the press corps whenever Bush visited his "Western White House" in Crawford. The former president's home is an outlying McLennan County community about west of Waco. Waco siege On February 28, 1993, there was a shootout in which six Branch Davidians and four agents of the United States Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms (ATF) died. After 50 days, on April 19, 1993, a standoff between FBI agents and Branch Davidians ended in a fire that destroyed their compound located in Mt. Carmel, near Waco. Seventy-four people, including leader David Koresh, died in the blaze. This event became known as the Waco siege. Geography Waco is located at 31°33'5" North, 97°9'21" West (31.551516, -97.155930). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of . of it is land and of it is water. The total area is 11.85% water. Climate Waco experiences a humid subtropical climate (Köppen climate classification Cfa), characterized by hot summers and generally mild winters. temperatures have been observed in every month of the year. The record low temperature is , set on January 31, 1949; the record high temperature is , set on August 11, 1969. |date=April 2012 }} Demographics - southern half of the lake with Twin Bridges in view]] As of the census of 2010, there were 124,805 people in the city, organized into 51,452 households and 27,115 families. The population density was recorded as 1,350.6 people per square mile (521.5/km2), with 45,819 housing units at an average density of 544.2 per square mile (210.1/km2). The 2000 racial makeup of the city was 60.78% White, 22.65% African American, 1.38% Asian, 0.51% Native American, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 12.38% from other races, and 2.26% from two or more races. 23.64% of the population being Hispanic or Latino of any race. Non-Hispanic Whites were 45.8% of the population in 2010, down from 66.6% in 1980. The census recorded 42,279 households out of which 29.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 38.4% having married couples living together, 16.2% having a female householder with no husband present, and 41.4% as non-families. 31.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.9% had someone living alone at 65 years of age or older. The average household size was calculated as 2.49 and the average family size 3.19. In the city the population is spread out with 25.4% under the age of 18, 20.3% from 18 to 24, 25.0% from 25 to 44, 16.0% from 45 to 64, and 13.4% who are 65 years of age or older. The median age is 28 years. For every 100 females there are 91.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there are 87.3 males. The median income for a household in the city is $26,264, and the median income for a family is $33,919. Males have a median income of $26,902 versus $21,159 for females. The per capita income for the city is $14,584. 26.3% of the population and 19.3% of families are below the poverty line. Out of the total population, 30.9% of those under the age of 18 and 13.0% of those 65 and older are living below the poverty line. Government The City of Waco establishes and administers law through a council-manager form of government. Citizens are represented on the City Council by six elected members; five from single-member districts and a mayor who is elected at-large."http://www.waco-texas.com/council.asp." City of Waco The city offers a full line of city services typical of an American city this size, including: police, fire, electric utilities, water and wastewater, solid waste, public transportation, to name a few. The Heart of Texas Council of Governments (HOTCOG) is headquartered in Waco on South New Road. This regional agency is a voluntary association of cities, counties, and special districts in the Central Texas area. The Texas Tenth Court of Appeals is located in the McLennan County Courthouse in Waco."Contact Information." Texas Tenth Court of Appeals. Retrieved on March 10, 2010. The Waco Fire Department operates 14 fire stations throughout the city.Waco Fire Stations The Texas Department of Criminal Justice (TDCJ) operates the Waco Parole Office in Waco."Parole Division Region IV ." Texas Department of Criminal Justice. Retrieved on May 21, 2010. The United States Postal Service operates the Waco Main Post Office along Texas State Highway 6."Post Office Location - WACO." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on May 21, 2010. In addition it operates other post offices throughout Waco. Economics to the left and campus of Baylor University in the upper right]] According to the Waco Chamber of Commerce,http://www.wacochamber.com/EDimages2/MajorWacoEmployer.pdf the top employers in the city are: Downtown The town of Waco was built around the Waco Suspension Bridge, which was a crucial crossing of the Brazos River upon completion in 1870. Today, Downtown Waco is relatively small when compared to other larger Texas cities, such as Houston, Dallas, San Antonio or even Fort Worth, El Paso or Austin. However, each day nearly 20,000 people commute to and from work in downtown. It is also the location of the McLennan County Courthouse. In May 1953, the worst tornado in Texas history struck downtown Waco, killing 114 and injuring hundreds. It caused millions of dollars in damage and dented Waco's economy for years after. Downtown Waco is home to the ALICO Building, which was completed in 1910, and was once the tallest structure in the Southwest. Downtown Waco is also the location of the famous Dr Pepper Museum, where Dr Pepper soda was invented. A scenic Riverwalk along the east and west banks of the Brazos River stretches from the Baylor campus to Cameron Park Zoo, about seven miles in all. This multi-use walking and jogging, lighted trail passes underneath the Waco Suspension Bridge and captures the peaceful charm of the Brazos River.'City of Waco' Education ]] statue in front of Burleson Quadrangle at Baylor University]] Waco Independent School District serves most of the city of Waco. However, Midway ISD, Connally ISD, China Spring ISD, La Vega ISD and Bosqueville ISD also serve parts of Waco. There are four main high schools in Waco city limits: Waco High School (Waco ISD), A.J. Moore Academy (Waco ISD), University High School (Waco ISD), and Midway High School (Midway ISD). The schools are all major rivals in sports, academics and pride; with the exception of A.J. Moore which does not offer sports.It used to offer swimming in the past, but no longer does. Public charter high schools including Rapoport Academy, EOAC Charter School and Premier High School of Waco serve the McLennan County area. Local private and parochial schools include Vanguard College Preparatory School, Live Oak Classical School, Texas Christian Academy, and Reicher Catholic High School. There are three institutions of higher learning in Waco: * Baylor University * McLennan Community College * Texas State Technical College In the past, several other higher education institutions were located in Waco: * AddRan Male & Female College (now Texas Christian University) * The Catholic College * The Independent Biblical and Industrial School * Central Texas College (unrelated to the current school) * Paul Quinn College * A&M College * The Gurley School * Waco Business College * Toby's Practical Business College * Provident Sanatarium * The Training School Local media The major daily newspaper is the Waco Tribune-Herald. Other publications include The Waco Citizen, Tiempo, The Anchor News, U Monthly, Wacoan and The Baylor Lariat. The Waco television market (shared with the Killeen/Temple and Bryan/College Station areas) is the 89th largest television market in the US and includes the following channels: *KCEN 6 (NBC) *KWTX 10 (CBS) *KXXV 25 (ABC) *KWKO 38 (Univision) *KWKT 44 (Fox) The Waco radio market is the 200th largest radio market in the US and includes the following stations: *KRMX-FM 92.9 (Adult Contemporary) *KBCT-FM 94.5 (News talk) *KBGO-FM 95.7 (Oldies) *KWRA-FM 96.7 (Spanish) *KWTX-FM 97.5 (Pop) *WACO-FM 99.9 (Country) *KXZY-FM 100.7 (Spanish Religious) *KBRQ-FM 102.5 (Rock) *KWBU-FM 103.3 (NPR/Baylor University) *KWOW-FM 104.1 (Spanish) *KWBT-FM 104.9 (Urban/Hip-Hop) *KDRW-FM 106.7 (Adult Contemporary) *KWPW-FM 107.9 (Rhythmic Contemporary) *KBBW-AM 1010 (Religious/Talk Radio) *KWTX-AM 1230 (News talk) *KRZX-AM 1580 (Sports) *KRZI-AM 1660 (ESPN) Transportation Interstate 35 is the major north-south highway for Waco. It directly connects the city with Dallas (I-35E), Fort Worth (I-35W), Austin and San Antonio. State Highway 6 runs northwest-southeast and connects Waco to Bryan/College Station and Houston. US Highway 84 is the major east-west thoroughfare in the area. It is also known as Waco Drive, Bellmead Drive (as it passes through the city of Bellmead), Woodway Drive or the George W. Bush Parkway. Loop 340 bypasses the city to the east and south. State Highway 31 splits off of US-84 just east of Waco and connects the city to Tyler, Longview and Shreveport, Louisiana. The Waco area is home to three airports. Waco Regional Airport (ACT) serves the city with daily flights to Dallas/Fort Worth International via American Eagle and to Houston's Bush Intercontinental via Continental Connection. TSTC Waco Airport (CNW) is the site of the former James Connally AFB and was the primary fly-in point for former President George W. Bush when he was visiting his ranch in Crawford. It is also a hub airport for L3 and several other aviation companies. McGregor Executive Airport (PWG) is a general aviation facility located west of Waco. Local transportation is provided by the Waco Transit System, which offers bus service Monday-Saturday to most of the city. Taxi service is provided by Yellow Cab. Train service is offered through Amtrak. The Texas Eagle route includes daily stops in McGregor, just west of the city. Attractions Major Waco attractions include: * Armstrong Browning Library * Cameron Park http://www.waco-texas.com/cms-parksandrecreation/page.aspx?id=47 * Cameron Park Zoo * Dr Pepper Museum * Grand Lodge of Texas * Hawaiian Falls Waterpark * Lake Waco * Lee Lockwood Library & Museum http://www.srftx.org/ * Mayborn Museum Complex * Red Men Museum http://www.redmen.org/museum/ * Texas Ranger Hall of Fame and Museum * Texas Sports Hall of Fame * Texas State Technical College * Waco Mammoth Site * Waco Suspension Bridge Professional sports in Waco (formerly the Heart O' Texas Coliseum)]] The American Basketball Association had a franchise for part of the 2006 season, the Waco Wranglers. The team played at Reicher Catholic High School and practiced at Texas State Technical College. Previous professional sports franchises in Waco have proven unsuccessful. The Waco Marshals of the National Indoor Football League lasted less than two months amidst a midseason ownership change in 2004. (The team became the beleaguered Cincinnati Marshals the following year.) The Waco Wizards of the now-defunct Western Professional Hockey League fared better, lasting into a fourth season before folding in 2000. Both teams played at the Heart O' Texas Coliseum, one of Waco's largest entertainment and sports venues. The SIFL (Southern Indoor Football League) announced that Waco is an expansion market for the 2010 season. It was rumored that they would play in the Heart O' Texas Coliseum. Professional baseball first came to Waco in 1889 with the formation of the Waco Tigers, a member of the Texas League. The Tigers were renamed the Navigators in 1905, and later the Steers. In 1920, the team was sold to Wichita Falls. In 1923, a new franchise called the Indians was formed and became a member of the Class D Texas Association. In 1925, Waco rejoined the Texas League with the formation of the Waco Cubs. On June 20, 1930, the first night game in Texas League history was played at Katy Park in Waco. The lights were donated by Waco resident Charles Redding Turner, who owned a local farm team for recruits to the Chicago Cubs. On the night of August 6, 1930, baseball history was made at Katy Park: in the eighth inning of a night game against Beaumont, Waco left fielder Gene Rye became the only player in the history of professional baseball to hit three home runs in one inning. 1930 was the last year that Waco had a team in the Texas League, but Waco fielded some strong semi-pro teams in the 1930s and early 1940s. During the World War II years of 1943-45, the powerful Waco Army Air Field team was probably the best in the state; many major leaguers played for the team, and it was managed by big league catcher Birdie Tebbetts. In 1947, the Class B Big State League was organized with Waco as a member called the Waco Dons. In 1948, A.H. Kirksey, owner of Katy Park, persuaded the Pittsburgh Pirates club to take over the Waco operation, and the nickname was changed to Pirates. The Pirates vaulted into third place in 1948. They dropped a notch to fourth in 1949, but prevailed in the playoffs to win the league championship. The Pirates then tumbled into the second division, bottoming out with a dreadful 29-118, 0.197 club in 1952. This mark ranks as one of the 10 worst marks of any 20th-century full-season team. When the tornado struck in 1953, it destroyed the park. The team relocated to Longview to finish the season and finished a respectable third with a 77-68 record. Notable people Sports * Kwame Cavil, born in Waco, is a Canadian Football League wide receiver for the Edmonton Eskimos. * Perrish Cox, NFL cornerback for the Denver Broncos; born in Waco, grew up in Waco, and went to University High School. * Zach Duke, graduated from Midway High School in Waco, is a Minor League Baseball player for the Washington Nationals. * Dave Eichelberger, born in Waco, is an American professional golfer who has won several tournaments at both the PGA Tour and Champions Tour levels. * Casey Fossum, graduated from Midway High School in Waco, is a Major League Baseball player for the New York Mets. * Ken Grandberry, born in Waco, is a former National Football League running back for the Chicago Bears. * Robert Griffin III, NFL quarterback for the Washington Redskins * Andy Hawkins, born in Waco, is a former major-league pitcher. * Sherrill Headrick, born in Waco, came to the American Football League's Dallas Texans as an undrafted linebacker. * Derrick Johnson, NFL football player for the Kansas City Chiefs. * Michael Johnson, United States sprinter; graduated from Baylor University in 1990. * Mike Singletary, linebacker for the Chicago Bears, Hall of Fame player and current NFL coach. * Rob Powell, fitness coach who has 2 certificates of Guinness World Records * Dominic Rhodes, born in Waco, is an American football running back who currently plays for the Virginia Destroyers of the United Football League. * LaDainian Tomlinson, NFL football player for the New York Jets; born in Rosebud, grew up in Waco, and went to University High School. * Jeremy Wariner, former All-American for Baylor University Track and Field * Darold Williamson, former All-American for Baylor University Track and Field Pro baseball players from Waco * Kevin Belcher 8/8/1967 CF-RF MLB 1990–1990 * Lance Berkman 2/10/1976 LF-RF MLB 1999–2011 * Buzz Dozier 8/31/1927 P MLB 1947–1949 * Louis Drucke 12/3/1888 P MLB 1909–1912 * Boob Fowler 11/11/1900 SS MLB 1923–1926 * Charlie Gorin 2/6/1928 P MLB 1954–1955 * Donald Harris 11/12/1967 CF-RF MLB 1991–1993 * Andy Hawkins 1/21/1960 P MLB 1982–1991 * Al Jackson 12/25/1935 P MLB 1959–1969 * Scott Jordan 5/27/1963 CF MLB 1988–1988 * Rudy Law 10/7/1956 OF MLB 1978–1986 * Ted Lyons graduated from Baylor, P MLB Chicago White Soxs 1923-1946 * Dutch Meyer 10/6/1915 2B MLB 1940–1946 * Arthur Rhodes 10/24/1969 P MLB 1991–2011 * Schoolboy Rowe 1/11/1910 P MLB 1933–1949 * Ted Wilborn 12/16/1958 OF MLB 1979–1980 Movies * Jules Bledsoe, stage and screen actor and singer. When the Broadway premiere of Show Boat was delayed in 1927 by Ziegfeld, Paul Robeson became unavailable, so Bledsoe stepped in. He played and sang the role of Joe, introducing "Ol' Man River". * James Brown, film and television star; appeared as Lieutenant Ripley "Rip" Masters in 166 episodes of ABC's The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin (1954–1959) and later as detective Harry McSween on CBS's Dallas * Shannon Elizabeth of American Pie fame was born in Houston and grew up in Waco. * Peri Gilpin, best known for her television character Roz Doyle on the hit series Frasier, was born in Waco and raised in Dallas. * Texas Guinan was a Hollywood actress from 1917 to 1933. She was active in vaudeville and theater, and was in many movies (often as the gun-toting hero in silent westerns, more than a match for any man). She also had a successful career as a hostess in night clubs and speakeasies in New York City. * Thomas Harris, author of The Silence of the Lambs, was a student at Baylor University, and covered the police beat for the Waco Tribune-Herald. * Jennifer Love Hewitt, born in Waco. * Terrence Malick, director of The Thin Red Line, was born in Waco. He also directed The Tree of Life, which was set in the town of Waco in the 1950s. * Steve Martin, comedian, was born in Waco; his family moved to California when he was around six years old. * Kevin Reynolds, director (Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves, The Count of Monte Cristo, Waterworld), was born and raised in Waco. Music * David Crowder Band (1996–2012), a Christian worship band, is from Waco. * Pat Green, Country music singer/songwriter, was raised in Waco and his parents still reside there. * Roy Hargrove, a Grammy Award-winning jazz trumpeter, was born and raised in Waco. * Hi-Five, a successful R&B group who had hits in the 1990s including "I Like The Way (The Kissing Game)", is from Waco. * Kari Jobe, a two-time Dove Award winning Christian singer-songwriter was born in Waco and was raised in Watauga, Texas and Hurst, Texas. * Willie Nelson, country music singer/songwriter was born in nearby Abbott and attended Baylor University for one year. * Ted Nugent, guitarist, along with his wife Shemane and son Rocco Nugent, live in Waco * Bill Payne, keyboardist for the rock band Little Feat born and raised in the Waco area. * Billy Joe Shaver, country songwriter ("Honky Tonk Heroes") and singer ("Old Chunk of Coal"), lives in Waco. * Ashlee Simpson, pop music singer, was born in Waco and raised in Dallas. * Jessica Simpson, pop music singer, was born in Abilene and raised in Waco and Dallas. * Strange Fruit Project, an underground hip hop trio, is from Waco. * Hank Thompson, was born in Waco and is a country music singer who was inducted into the Country Music Hall of Fame and Nashville Songwriters Hall of Fame. * Fisher Tull, composer (1934–1994) * Mercy Dee Walton was born in Waco. * Tom Wilson, 1960s record producer Politics * Kip Averitt, State senator from District 22 from 2002 to 2010 * Joe Barton, US congressman representing Texas's 6th congressional district in the U.S. House of Representatives, was born and reared in Waco. * Roy Bass, Waco native who served as mayor of Lubbock (1974–1978) * Russell B. Cummings, member of the Texas House of Representatives from Harris County, 1963–1967; retired to Waco * Chet Edwards, former U.S. representative * Kent Grusendorf, former state representative from Arlington, originally from Waco * Leon Jaworski, who prosecuted Nazi war criminals during the Nuremberg trials and then was the special prosecutor who brought down the Nixon administration during the Watergate scandal, was born and raised in Waco. * Charles R. Matthews, former mayor of Garland, Texas; member of the Texas Railroad Commission, and chancellor of the Texas State University System, is a Waco native. * Billy G. Mills (born 1929), Los Angeles City Council member, 1963–74, Superior Court judge thereafter * Albert Parsons, a radical labor organizer hanged for his role in Chicago's Haymarket Riot (but posthumously exonerated). During Reconstruction, he attended Waco University (now Baylor) and published a pro-civil rights newspaper in Waco. He moved to Chicago after marrying activist Lucy Waller. * Ann Richards, former governor of Texas and keynote speaker at the 1988 Democratic National Convention, was born in the Waco suburb of Lacy-Lakeview and graduated from Baylor University. * David McAdams Sibley, Sr., former state senator (1991–2002) and mayor of Waco (1987–1988) Other * T. Berry Brazelton, born in Waco, is a noted pediatrician and author. Major hospitals throughout the world use the Brazelton Neonatal Behavioral Assessment Scale(NBAS). *Hallie Earle (1880–1963) First licensed female physician in Waco, 1902 M.S. from Baylor, only female graduate of 1907 Baylor University Medical School in Dallas. * Heloise, of the "Hints from Heloise" column, was born in Waco. Her column addresses lifestyle hints, including consumer issues, pets, travel, food, home improvement, health and much more. * David Koresh, leader of the Branch Davidians, died along with 75 others in the blaze during the Waco siege, in the town of Elk, nine miles (14 km) away. * Robert W. McCollum (1925–2010), virologist who made important discoveries regarding polio and hepatitis.Hevesi, Dennis. "Robert W. McCollum, Dean of Dartmouth Medical School, Dies at 85", The New York Times, September 25, 2010. Accessed September 26, 2010. * Glenn McGee, born in Waco, is an internationally noted bioethicist, syndicated columnist for Hearst Newspapers and for [http://www.the-scientist.com/columns/2006/9/ The Scientist] and scholar. * Doris (Dorie) Miller, born in Waco, was an African American cook in the United States Navy and a hero during the attack on Pearl Harbor on December 7, 1941. He was the first African American to be awarded the Navy's second highest honor, the Navy Cross. Actor Cuba Gooding Jr. portrayed Miller in the 2001 movie Pearl Harbor. * C. Wright Mills, born in Waco, was a noted sociologist. Among other topics he was concerned with the responsibilities of intellectuals in post-World War II society, and advocated relevance and engagement over disinterested academic observation. * W. Winfred Moore, Baptist clergyman lived in Waco during the 1990s, while he was a visiting distinguished professor of religion and director of the Center for Ministry Effectiveness at Baylor. * Felix Huston Robertson, born in Washington-on-the-Brazos, was a former Confederate Civil War general who became a wealthy lawyer, railroad director, and land speculator in Waco during Reconstruction. * Robert Wilson, born in Waco, is an internationally acclaimed stage director. See also *List of museums in Central Texas * Neighborhoods of Waco * Waco Mammoth Site * Waco Tribune-Herald, the local newspaper * Brazos Belle References External links * City of Waco official website * Waco Convention & Visitors Bureau * Greater Waco Chamber of Commerce * * Waco History Project Waco, Texas Category:Waco, Texas Category:Cities in Texas Category:County seats in Texas Category:Settlements established in 1849